Follow the Stars
by thesirenserenity
Summary: NaLu week 2015, Day One: Wandering. He had wandered so far away to find himself when all he was searching for was her.


**I know, another star-themed NaLu fic. But I just love it :D This is my (first ever) submission for NaLu week! Please let me know what you think. I'm planning on doing the other days, but they will all be separate one-shots on my page.**

Day one: Wandering

He had been lost. So lost.

Natsu's heart felt as though it was split in two. In the span of a few moments, he had found his father, achieving his life-long goal, and then lost him again.

So he wandered.

His mind drifted, his heart fell apart, and his feet took him away. All he knew is that he needed to get out, to leave. He couldn't be around those he called friends, because he just wasn't right. He didn't know who he was anymore.

So he wandered.

He tried to find his drive, find his passion again. But it was still lost. He set a time limit for himself; He had to figure it out in a year. He had to go back to being normal, to being himself. But for now, it was okay to grieve in the comfort of his little buddy.

So he wandered.

Natsu and Happy traveled far and wide. Natsu trained. He trained to become stronger, for himself and for his Nakama. He trained to overcome the feelings of desertion and loss. He trained to overcome the grief of finding his father and then losing him with no answers. He trained to find himself, to find the drive he used to have. He trained to become stronger, so he could keep those he loved safe.

So he wandered.

Lucy would be mad. She would be furious. He had left without a saying goodbye; he couldn't face her. A simple note had to suffice. He couldn't put into words his fear, his loss, and his confusion. He couldn't explain why he had to leave, he just knew that he couldn't find himself there, when everyone was picking themselves back up.

And so his feet took him, his heart longed. So he wandered.

But there was still a hole in his heart. After the whole year was almost up, he realized that even though he had sorted out his head, refueled his heart, and had found himself, that he was still missing something. He wasn't complete.

She wasn't there.

He had missed a whole year of her life, and she had missed a year of his. He had shared every adventure with her, every moment. But this time, he had found himself by himself. She hadn't been there with him when he had his victories and losses. She wasn't there when he had rediscovered his drive. She couldn't be there when he found himself. And he hadn't been there for her.

It felt wrong, incomplete.

Though his feet had taken him away, he found that his heart still laid with her. He needed her like he needed air to breath, or flames to eat. He would give up his magic any day in order to not have to deal with the pain of losing her.

He couldn't lose another piece of his small family.

She had wormed her way into his and Happy's family. Rather, he had invited her, let her in. He had let her take over his heart, his mind, clog his senses. He had stopped following obscure leads on his father and chose to spend time with her, to have adventures with her.

After all, it is always more fun when they are together.

But he had wandered away.

A blessing and a curse, this wandering. He had learned where his heart lay. He had learned that she meant more to him than anything. He had learned that she helped make up his identity. And yet, he had lost a precious year with her.

He had gone astray, he had wandered away.

So he would wander back to her.

Though, it would no longer be wandering, because he now had a purpose, a drive. She was he drive, his purpose in life. He would protect her, cherish her, share adventures with her, love her.

So he went directly; he no longer wandered.

The stars would guide him, they always did.

After all, Lucy is the only star in his heart. And he would follow her anywhere.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Go check it out on tumblr as well, cause I finally made one yesterday. Just in time! My username is the same as here (thesirenserenity) and the link is in my bio.**

 **Please let me know what you think and look for the next one tomorrow!**

 **xoxoxo**


End file.
